


Not a Prude

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, set within Wrennette's "The Law of Our Being" AU, written with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Their relationship is much more private than many of the vode.  Mace is worried that Ponds wants more than he's giving him.  Ponds shows him that Mace is giving him everything he wants and more.





	Not a Prude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This story is a gift for Wrennette and is written with their permission. It fits within the universe of their “The Law of Our Being” series. I wanted to write a glimpse of Mace and Ponds’ relationship. You really need to read that first so this story will make sense. Warning for dirty talk, humiliation kink, and Dom/sub undertones. In my head canon for these two, Ponds is dominant, and Mace is submissive.**

            “Does it bother you?”

            Ponds glanced at Mace, pausing in removing his armor. “Does what bother me?”

            Mace sighed. He forced himself to meet Ponds’ eyes. “Does it bother you that I’m not like Obi-Wan?”

            Ponds gave him a blank look. “I’m not following you.”

            He took a breath, fidgeting with his heavy Jedi robes. “Obi-Wan is a very…demonstrative person. He’s very…open with his affection in public, especially his affection for Cody. Cody seems to enjoy it very much, as do the rest of his men.” He paused. “You heard, I’m sure, of what they did in the club.”

            Ponds stiffened slightly. “I wasn’t there. I didn’t want to be there,” he said, emphasizing the point. “But yes, Mace, I did hear about it.”

            “Does it bother you, Ponds, that I am not like that with you?” Mace asked. “That I don’t let you do those kind of things to me in public? In basic, we have a word, prude. Many people call me that, and it would be an accurate description.” He took another breath. “Were you jealous of them?”

            Ponds caught and held his gaze. “What are you really asking, Mace?”

            Mace frowned, reaching for but not finding his Jedi calm. He fought the urge to look away. Finally, quietly, he spoke. “I don’t want to lose you because I am not giving you something that you need.”

            Mace would have looked away then if Ponds hadn’t suddenly crossed the room and taken him into his arms. Strong hands cupped his face and drew him into a kiss to which Mace yielded without hesitation.

            When the kiss broke, Ponds spoke. “If I had realized this was worrying you, I would have addressed it sooner. Mace, many of my brothers, particularly the 212th, are very demonstrative. They are not hesitant to show their passion for each other in public. General Kenobi is clearly of the same persuasion. That is their choice, and I have no problem with it.”

            He traced the contours of Mace’s face with his hand. “But I am not like them. I am more reserved, and I always have been. I am familiar with the word, prude. In Mando’a, we use the word ciryc, which means cold, to describe the concept. But you are no prude, Mace, and neither am I. What General Kenobi consented to do in the club was his choice and Cody’s choice. It is certainly not a cultural requirement of the vode. My brothers acknowledge that I am your chosen companion, and that acknowledgement remains without any need for me to claim you in front of others.” Ponds shrugged, exuding shyness that Mace found quite endearing. “Frankly, I find the idea of letting others watch us pleasuring each other to be unpleasant.”

            Mace let out a relieved breath. “Agreed. Obi-Wan is my dear friend, but he and I are very different people.”

            Ponds nodded. “Just as Cody and I are friends, and yet we are also very different people.” He let his hand drift down from Mace’s face to rest on his robes. Ponds tended toward dominance when they made love, but he always made sure that Mace consented before initiating anything.

            Tonight, Mace definitely consented. He raised Ponds’ hands to his lips and kissed them before placing them back on his robes.

            Ponds smiled. He took the control Mace offered him, divesting his general of his Jedi garb with ease before briskly stripping himself, adding his clothes to the pile on the floor. Then, he pulled Mace to him, kissing him deeply, hungrily, tongue and teeth saying what words could not. Mace moaned into his mouth, blunt nails digging into Ponds’ shoulders and back, scrabbling for purchase against skin as marked by scars as his own. Ponds kissed his way down Mace’s body, nudging him backwards toward the bed, and all Mace could do was cling to him as that agile tongue lavished attention on his nipples, his chest and waist and then lower.

            But before Mace’s cock could disappear into Ponds’ mouth, Mace was lifted up and tossed lightly onto the bed, as if he weighed nothing. It was a completely unnecessary romantic gesture, and though Mace would never admit it to anyone except Ponds, it made him feel cherished. Ponds was more than happy to give Mace what he wanted.

            Now on his back, Mace stared up at Ponds. Even from their very fist time, Ponds had been on top, and Mace relished laying aside his power and authority to submit to his subordinate. Ponds had slipped into the dominant role in their lovemaking easily, and he knew just how far he could push Mace as well as exactly what would turn him on.

            Ponds smirked down at him. “Want to get fucked?” he asked. Mace shivered. He loved to hear Ponds say that word, and Ponds knew it. Mace could swear as well as anyone, but his position in the Order meant that he had to refrain from using that language and call others on it when he heard them use it.

            But not here. “Fuck me,” Mace said, the word like the smoothest brandy on his tongue.

            Ponds shook his head. “Beg.”

            Mace blushed as a thrill of shame crept up his back. “Please, Ponds!”

            Ponds leered at him. “Do you really want it?”

            Mace’s hard cock was already dripping. “Please, Ponds, fuck me!”

            With a careless touch, Ponds extended one finger to tease Mace’s cock. “If you really want it, you’re going to have to show me.”

            Sweet shame swamped him as Mace finally reached down, grabbed his knees and pulled them to either side of him, spreading his legs wide and displaying himself for Ponds. He was wanton. He was wicked. He was no different than a common whore.

            Ponds smirked again. He knew what Mace wanted to hear. “Good little whore. My whore. Mine and no one else’s.” Mace shivered as Ponds slicked his fingers with lube. “Unlike my brothers, I don’t share.” With practiced care, he slicked Mace’s hole and loosened him up and then slicked himself. “Not about to let them see you like this, my little whore. You perform only for me. Your services are mine alone.” Mace writhed on Ponds’ fingers, trying desperately to get more stimulation.

            “Eh, eh, eh,” Ponds said, withdrawing a bit. Mace couldn’t completely fight the sob that escaped from his lips.

            “Now, now, none of that. I only need to make sure we have cleared up your worry from earlier.” Ponds slipped fingers further back to fondle Mace’s balls. “Whose are you, little whore?”

            “Yours!” Mace hissed. “All yours! Only yours!”

            Ponds chuckled lowly. “That’s right. And who gets to watch us together?”

            “No one!” Mace said, his voice perilously close to a whine.

            Ponds nodded, positioning himself. “Because you, my little whore, are mine.”

            One stroke was all it took. Ponds slid in easily, and suddenly Mace was full, full to bursting, and it was all he craved. With a well-oiled hand, Ponds stroked Mace’s cock in time with his thrusting, detouring up to tease his balls and then back down to drag over him root to tip. Their sweat-soaked bodies slid against each other, and Mace kept his eyes on Ponds, knowing just how much his commander loved watching him completely lose control.

            And it built, and it built. And it built till their blunt nails scratched each other’s slick backs and Mace muffled his scream against Ponds chest as he spent himself. Ponds’ mouth was at his ear and then his shoulder. Mace just barely managed to give his permission, recognizing what Ponds wanted before Ponds came with his teeth buried deep in the muscle of Mace’s shoulder. It would bruise splendidly and be tender for days…and only Mace and Ponds would know it was there beneath the layers of Mace’s Jedi garb.

            They lay together, light and dark limbs entwined, breathing together as the haze of their passion slowly lifted. Ponds kissed the bruise on Mace’s shoulder, dragging his tongue across the place where he had nearly broken the skin. Mace blushed.

            Again, Ponds smirked. “My little whore.”

            Mace shivered. “Yes, yours.” He smiled. “Our little secret.”

            Ponds pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin. “Love you.”

            Mace cuddled as close as he could get. “Love you too.”

            Obi-Wan asked Mace the next day how he had hurt his shoulder. “You’re acting like it’s sore.”

            Mace shrugged, wincing a bit. Across the room, he met and held Ponds’ eyes.

            “It is sore.”

            Obi-Wan saw the exchange of glances, smiled, and wisely made no further comment.


End file.
